


To Live

by oneFishtwoFish



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, brief mention of Bootstrap Bill - Freeform, brief mention of Davy Jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneFishtwoFish/pseuds/oneFishtwoFish
Summary: James Norrington didn't die, but it was a close thing. He briefly relives the moment.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	To Live

_“Part of the crew, part of the ship.” The mad man continues to ramble, calling to alert the rest of the crew of the escape._

_Out of options, James turns to shoot the ropes down. As he turns, the man tries to run him through. He chops awkwardly at the sword, knocking it out of the man’s hand. By then, the rest of the crew is there, Jones leading the way._

_Those cold eyes stare at him from amongst the twitching tentacles._

_Jones grunts at him and reaches out with his claw hand, grips the sword, and yanks. James lets go. The heartless captain inspects his sword. If he didn’t know better, James would almost say that there’s admiration in his gaze._ _Jones flips the sword to hold it properly, gripping the hilt as he extends the point toward the admiral’s chest._

_“James Norrington, do you fear death?”_

_He tips his chin up, staring at the unnatural man. “No.”_

_James can feel the cold bite of metal, the tip pressing into his breast. The muscles in Jones’s arm tense, ready to plunge the sword into his heart. Killed by his own sword—he’d laugh if his demise wasn’t so imminent._

_Boots clatter on the boards, voices ringing out. Someone is yelling about the heart._

_Jones pauses, turning his head with narrowed eyes. James can feel his heart stuttering in his chest. He tips back with a jerk, lower back hitting the rail, and allows his body to flip over and down. He thinks briefly, wildly, about how Jones still has his sword. He shakes the thought away—no sword is worth his life, no matter how good—before the water closes around him._

–

James wakes with a silent gasp. His heart pounds in his chest and his skin is coated in a cold sweat. He lifts his hand to rub at the old scar on his chest. The blankets stir and a kiss is pressed to his shoulder as a small, lithe hand reaches up to brush his hair from his damp forehead. Jack’s facial hair rasps against his skin as he talks into his shoulder.

“Alright there, Jamie?”

He swallows. “Yes—I am now.”

The pirate hums against his skin and reaches across his body to grab his hand. Jack pulls his fingers away from the scar and brings them to his lips, pressing a kiss to each knuckle. James lets out a quiet sigh.

“Thank you, Jack.”

His lover sits up to frown down at him. “What for?”

James doesn’t answer, instead reaching up to tangle a hand in the ends of his dreads. He tugs lightly, guiding him down for a kiss. He can still taste the wine they had with dinner. Jack would die before admitting it, but he has a soft spot for the stuff.

The kiss deepens and Jack nips at his lower lip, making him gasp quietly. He blindly reaches for his waist. The pirate shoves the sheet aside, moving to straddle his hips. They kiss fervently, panting against each other's mouths. Both men rock their hips, gradually finding a common rhythm, rutting against one another. It's not long before they’re gasping and grunting into the darkness, spilling their seed together.

James absently wipes them off with a corner of the sheet. He shrugs when Jack raises his eyebrows at him.

“I can’t be bothered to get up. Can you?”

The smaller man stretches out beside him with a hum. “S’pose not, luv.”  
  


They curl into each other, letting their limbs gently tangle. James is not quite sure where his body ends and Jack’s begins and that’s more than fine with him. He drifts back off to sleep, the sound of his lover’s heart in his ear and his mind quiet once more.


End file.
